2012 Roblox Hurricane Season
I felt altittle unsatisfied so i'll change some names to real robloxian names, This wiki has one word that may be bad. The '''2012 Roblox hurricane season '''is a moderately active hurricane season where tropical cyclones It was Roblox's Worst Hurricane Season That collapsed a skyscraper, The season took alot of lives. The season is expected to end on Christmas Day, Hurricane zachary isn't very deadly but will create about 50 hurricanes possibly. The First E,G,H,I,K,M,N,O,P,T,And V Names Weren't Used This Season. Storms Hurricane Altherdain Hurricane Altherdain is a Super Deadly and Destructve Hurricane that has caused that has caused of $200 Billion USD in Damage and caused a skyscraper to collapse, The Hurricane has killed 35,000 People which is Much worse than Hurricane Guest, The hurricane Formed near the west of Blackberry Ocean going through Thomas Bay, Roblox St Capitol 564 is a 345 m skyscraper that has 1 Steel Pendulum ball but it was released and crashed through the building. Hurricane Builderman Hurricane Builderman is The longest lasting hurricane In the 21st century, It has very minimal damage and has no deaths reported It formed right with hurricane altherdain and broke up to sail up to Northern Blockberry Ocean. Tropical Storm Cowkiller Tropical Storm Cowkiller is a non damaging tropical storm that formed in Thomas bay and sailed over blockberry ocean. Hurricane Deathzcall Hurricane Deathzcall is a Far off hurricane in the south of blockberry ocean that caused blizzards to a few ares, About 200 Deaths were reported and got $500 million USD in damage. Hurricane Fleskhjerta Hurricane Fleskhjerta is a very deadly hurricane, Which caused 3000 Deaths and $5 billion USD in damage, It was notorious for cutting down the power on the Roblox HQ for over 45 days, The storm formed in the center of blockberry ocean and dissapated in the Nooby Ocean. Hurricane Jaredvaldez4 Hurricane Jaredvaldez4 is a non Deadly but very destructive hurricane that formed near and abandoned island with a city in the middle of blockberry ocean, It cause $30 billion, It has reference to that faggot jaredvaldez4. Hurricane Luigifan54 Hurricane Luigifan54 is a hurricane formed in blockberry ocean and dissapated in thomas bay, there were no deaths or damage. Hurricane Reaperman Hurricane Reaperman is an Infamous Hurricane that caused 8000 deaths and caused $1 billion USD in damage, it was the 3rd most deadliest hurricane in this season. Hurricane Guest Hurricane Guest is the second worst hurricane in the season which caused $1 trillion USD in damage and killed 19,500 people, It formed near the japanese lands of blockberry ocean, Halloween were cancelled in several places and caused over 600,000 people to be homeless, It never collapsed a skyscraper and over 5,000,000 people lost power. Hurricane Weegee Hurricane weegee formed in blockberry ocean heading to the south pole. Hurricane XiaoXiaoMan Hurricane XiaoXiaoMan is a very strong hurricane that will only be in the Bloackberry ocean, There will be minimal damage and a few death, and there may be tsunami warnings but they will not be 1m tall. Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Alpha is a self forming hurricane almost as bad as hurricane katrina with 200 Deaths and $90 Billion USD and still ongoing. Storm Names since the season is still active They will start of be named after the greek names and if all the greek names are used up and the season is currently active they will use names based on geologic time lines, If one name is retired they will put a different number, ex. Cambrian 2. *Altherdain *Baku *Courtney *Danny *Fuki *Jaredvaldez4 *Lucy *Renzu *Sui *Walter *Zachary *Alpha *Beta (Unused) *Gamma (Unused) *Delta (Unused) *Epsilon (Unused) *Zeta (Unused) *Siderian (Unused) *Rhyacian (Unused) *Orosirian (Unused) *Statherian (Unused) *Calymmian (Unused) *Ectasian (Unused) *Stenian (Unused) *Tonian (Unused) *Cryogenian (Unused) *Ediacaran (Unused) *Cambrian (Unused) *Ordovician (Unused) *Silurian (Unused) *Devonian (Unused) *Carboniferous (Unused) *Permian (Unused) *Triassic (Unused) *Jurassic (Unused) * Cretaceous (Unused) *Tertiary (Unused) *Quaternary (Unused) *Alex? (Unused) *Barry? (Unused) *Cosmo? (Unused) *Damnass? (Unused) *Emily? (Unused) *Faustin? (Unused) *Galaxy? (Unused) *Hurricane? (Unused)